


Nisha's First Day

by pelin19



Series: Fate On The Pendant [3]
Category: Fate On the Pendant - peliny_, Original Work
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nisha, yeniliklerden hiç hoşlanmazdı ancak yeni hayatı için şimdiden sabırsızlanıyordu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nisha's First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Merhabalar, bu hikaye kelid amaciyla başladığım Fate On the Pendant hikayesiyle ayni evrende gecmektedir. Eger once onu okursaniz daha iyi anlasilabilir ama tek basina da okunabilir saniyorsam :D

Nisha, yeniliklerden hiç hoşlanmazdı. Alıştığı düzenden ve bildiği ortamdan uzaklaşmak genç kızı hep huzursuz ederdi. Ancak bu gün bir istisnaydı. İlk defa bugün, değişiklik için çok mutluydu, çikolata gözlü kız. Çünkü bugün, yeni hayatının daha doğrusu melek hayatının ilk günüydü.  
Heyecanla sahil kenarındaki evinden çıkıp iki gün önce gelen parşömende yazan buluşma noktasına ilerlemeye başladı. Camına parşomeni taşıyan baykuş geldiğinde çok şaşırmıştı Nisha. Büyük bir merakla kızıl baykuşun ayaklarına bağlı olan parşömeni alıp okuduğunda içinde yalnızca bir adres bulmuştu.

Tam söylenen vakitte şehir meydanındaki çeşmeye vardığında çeşmenin çevresinde toplanan yaşıtlarını gördü. Sessizce etrafına bakınarak potansiyel arkadaş adaylarını inceledi. İstemsizce kemirdiği tırnağını fark ettiğinde kendine kızarak elini yanına indirdi. Beklemeye dayanamıyordu genç kız. Bir an önce başmeleği ile tanışmak ve eğitimine başlamak istiyordu. Derin bir nefes alıp yanaklarını şişirmişti ki bir anda grubun ordasında sarışın bir adam yoktan varoldu. Adamın soğuk, mavi bakışları teker teker bütün melekler üzerinde gezindikten sonra konuşmaya başladı.

"Güneşin sıcaklığını ve Ay'ın korumasını kaybetmemeniz dileği ile, ben Daniel. Neşe ve Adalet Tanrıçası Demi’nin başmeleğiyim. Bugün sizinle ziyaret etmemiz gereken yerler var. O yüzden yola koyulsak iyi olur." Daniel sözü bittiği gibi arkasına dönerek ilerlemeye başladı. Herkes şaşırsa da Daniel'in istediği gibi sarışın adamı takip etmeye başladılar. Nisha, yürürken eğer Neşe meleği böyleyse, Korku kim bilir nasıldır diye düşünmeden edemedi.

Birkaç kilometrelik sessizliği tekrar Daniel bozduğunda herkes gibi Nisha da irkildi.  
"Nereye gittiğimizi tahmin eden var mı?" diye sordu başmelek. Bunun üzerine bütün genç melekler uykudan uyanmışçasına etraflarına bakınmaya başladıklarında Nisha ürkek bir sesle, "Cezaevi'ne gidiyoruz, öyle değil mi?" dedi. Daniel'in mavi gözleri kalabalığı taramaya gereksinim duymadan Nisha'nın kahverengilerini buldu. Çenesini hafifçe yukarı kaldırarak, "İsim?" diye sordu.  
Genç kız, hızlıca yutkunduktan sonra "Nisha Carpoli." diyerek kendini tanıttı.  
Daniel, yüzünde memnun bir ifadeyle "Evet, Nisha, cezaevine gidiyoruz." dedi ve bunu söyler söylemez arkasını dönüp tekrar ilerlemeye başladı.

"Aramızdan biri varış noktamızı tahmin etmeseydi olacak olanları düşünmek istemiyorum."  
Az önceki olaydan sonra şaşkınlığını yeni üzerinden atmış olan Nisha, arkasından gelen sesle tekrar şaşırdı. Acaba gün batmadan daha kaç kez şaşıracaktı? Arkasına döndüğünde sesin sahibi olan kızıl saçlı kızı gördü.  
"Daha önce bırak cezaevine gitmeyi, önünden bile geçmedim." diye devam etti kızıl kız, Nisha'nın hizasına gelerek. Nisha, kıza hafifçe gülümsedikten sonra, "Eskiden amcamı ziyaret etmeye giderdik. Yolu oradan hatırlıyorum." dedi.  
Nisha'yı duyan kızın yüzü bulutlansa da "Amcan için üzgünüm." dedi.  
"O bir şey yapmamıştı. Haksız yere suçlandı." diye onu yanıtladı Nisha.  
Kızıl kız, sesinde anlayışla, "Bu daha da kötü." dedi ve ekledi, "Ben Mari bu arada."  
Nisha, kızın uzattığı eli sıktıktan sonra, "Sanırım adımı söylesem saçma olacak." dedi. İki kız da bununla gülerken varacakları yere gelmiş olmalılar önlerindeki insanlar durunca onlar da durdular.

Murray Gold - A Good Man

Önünde durdukları gri taşlardan yapılmış bina yıllara meydan okumuştu. Binayı soğuk yapan şeyin taşlar mı yoksa binanın içindekiler mi olduğunu anlayamamıştı Nisha.  
Sarışın başmelek, her zamanki keskin sessizliğini koruyarak onun için açılmış kapılardan içeri girdi.  
"Diyarda, mahkemeler sonucu yargılanan ve suçu kanıtlanan herkes buraya getirilir. İşlenen her suçun derecesine göre belli bir cezası vardır bildiğiniz üzere."  
Yalnızca dışarıdan gelen ışıkla aydınlanan iç avluda sesi yankılanıyordu Daniel'in. Köşedeki taş merdivenlerden inerken konuşmasına devam etti.  
"İdam cezası yalnızca en ağır suçlulara yani cinayet ve tecavüz mahkumlarına verilir. Bu katta, yani zeminin altında idam mahkumları gidiş günlerini beklerler."  
Meşalelerle aydınlatılmış koridora girdiklerinde Nisha bir an nefes alamadığını hissetti. Elini tutan elle korkan tek kişinin kendisi olmadığını anlayarak rahatladı ve Mari'nin elini sıktı.  
Koridor boyunca yürürken sağlı sollu hücrelerdeki yüzleri gördü Nisha. Hiçbirine uzun süre bakamadı. Bir insanın nasıl olup da başka bir insanın canını alabileceğine veya daha kötüsünü yapabileceğine inanamıyordu genç kız.

Cezaevinden çıktıklarında meleklerin üzerine karamsar bir hava vardı. Sonuçta cezaevi hiçbirinin favori mekanı değildi. Herkes toplanınca Daniel, "Gitmemiz gereken bir yer daha var." dedi ve bundan başka açıklama yapmadan yürümeye başladı.  
Nisha, kalabalığın arasında kaybettiği Mari'yi tekrar bulduğunda kızıl kız, "Yine mi yürüyoruz?" diye serzenişte bulundu. Nisha, ona omuz silktı ve "Cezaevinden daha kötü olamaz herhalde." dedi. Mari, ona hak vermiş, ikisi yürümeye devam ettiler.

Bu seferki yolculukları kısa sürmüştü ve bu kez geldikleri yeri hepsi biliyordu. Nisha, sarı binanın üzerinde Doğumhane yazan tabelayı gördüğünde kardeşinin doğduğu günü anımsadı. Babasıyla birlikte bu bahçede saatlerce beklemişlerdi.  
Fazla ses çıkarmamaya çalışarak yeni doğmuş bebeklerin uyuduğu odaya girdiler. Nisha, sabahtan beri ciddi ve sert görmeye alıştığı sarışın başmeleği yüzünde yumuşak bir gülümsemeyle bebekleri severken görünce bir an garipsemeden edemese de Daniel'in gülümsemesi bulaşıcı o da aynı ifadeyle bebekleri sevdi.

Tekrar doğumhanenin bahçesine çıktıklarında Mari, "Kardeş istemek için artık çok mu geç acaba?" dedi gülerek.  
Nisha ona güldükten sonra, "Kardeş evrendeki en güzel şeylerden biri bence." dedi. Kızıl kız onu yanıtlayamadan dikkati duyduğu kedi miyavlamasıyla bozuldu. Heyecanla arkadaşına dönerek, "Kedileri duyuyor musun?" diye sordu. Nisha, kaslarını çatarak, "Hayır, tek duyduğum piyanolar." dedi. O sırada diğer meleklerden de değişik şeyler duyduklarına dair sesler yükseldiğinde Mari, "En azından kahve kokusunu aldığını söyle." dedi Nisha'ya. Çikolata gözlü kız, hayır dercesine kafasını salladıktan sonra içine derin bir nefes çekti ve nefesi geri bıraktı. "Yosun kokuyor, çok güzel." diye mırıldandı genç kız.

"Her biriniz farklı şeyler koklayıp farklı şeyler işitiyorsunuz çünkü her birinizi mutlu eden şeyler birbirinden farklı."  
Nisha ve diğerleri, sesin sahibi olan sarışın kadını gördüklerinde her birinin gözleri büyüdü. Sarışın kadın, iki buz parçasını andıran keskin mavi gözleriyle bir tanrıçadan başka hiçbir şeye benzemiyordu. Güneşin sıcaklığını andıran sesiyle, "Ve mutlu hissetmenizin kaynağı benim gelişim. Tahmin edebileceğiniz üzere ben Demi. Neşe ve Adalet Tanrıçası." diye sözlerini tamamladı.

Tanrıça, yerinde duramayarak bahçenin etrafında dolaşmaya başlarken konuşmasına da başladı.  
"Eminim ki bugün Daniel'la gezdiğiniz yerleri niçin gezdiğinizi merak ediyorsunuz. İlk önce diyarın en azili suçlularını gördünüz daha sonra ise yeni doğmuş bebekleri. Bu gezileri her sene yapması için Daniel'a ben rica ediyorum. Eğitiminizin sonunda isteğinize göre yargıçlık veya polislik gibi önemli görevler üstleneceksiniz. Karşınıza hırsızlar gelecek. Katiller, dolandırıcılar ve daha birçok farklı suçlu. Sizden yalnızca tek bir isteğim var meleklerim. Her birimiz boş, beyaz bir sayfa şeklinde doğarız. Bu sayfayı nasıl ve ne ile dolduracağımız bize ve çevremize bağlıdır. Kimse suçlu olarak doğmaz. Bunu sakın unutmayın, sizden tek isteğim işte bu. Her daim ve herkese karşı adil olun."  
Demi, sözlerini bitirdiğinde tekrar başladığı yere, meleklerin önüne gelmişti. Bir süre sözlerinin melekler üzerindeki etkisini izledikten sonra onlara ve Daniel'a başıyla selam verip geldiği gibi haber vermeden ortadan kayboldu.

Daniel'in "Artık asıl eğitim yapacağımız yere gidelim isterseniz, detayları orada anlatırım." demesiyle tekrar yürümeye başladılar. Daha öğlen bile olmamıştı ancak Nisha'nın aklı oldukça doluydu. Tanrıçasını gördüğü için çok mutluydu genç kız. Daha ilk günden bir de arkadaş edinmişti. Nisha, yeniliklerden hiç hoşlanmazdı ancak yeni hayatı için şimdiden sabırsızlanıyordu.


End file.
